


safer with her

by ginnypotter242



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, It's Soft, Nightmares, i wanna write more harry/ginny anyway, idk what this is, inspired by blvnk-art on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnypotter242/pseuds/ginnypotter242
Summary: safety comes in the form of lying in your lover's armsinspired by blvnk-art on tumblr
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	safer with her

It was dark in the room, the only light being that of the setting sun through the window, casting long shadows across the floor. Harry sat, head bowed, on the end of the bed, still and silent. His hands were curled into white-knuckled fists, his nails carving crescent shaped marks into his palms. He took in a sharp breath, loud in the silent room, and curled into himself a bit more. 

Soft footsteps outside the door.

He closed his eyes.

The door opened, casting a thin strip of light from the corridor for a brief moment before the door was again closed. A weight settled next to him on the bed, accompanied by a familiar flowery scent. 

Ginny reached out and lay her hand lightly on top of his closed fist, gently pulling his hand open and pulling it into her lap. She ran her fingers softly over his palm, not speaking.

The silence stretched between them, broken only by the soft sounds of their breathing and the distant bustles of the street below them. 

Slowly, Harry’s eyes blinked open and, without raising his head, turned to look at the woman next to him. She smiled softly when their eyes met, her hands not ceasing their caresses of his own hand. 

“I don’t know how to stop them,” he whispered. Quiet as the words were, they still felt like an explosion in the silence of the room. Ginny didn’t respond right away. 

“Does anything make them better?” she asked, finally. She already knew the answer- the nightmares had been a near constant since the end of the war. Not only for Harry, but for her for Hermione, for her entire family, for everyone she knew. Dreamless sleep potions could only take one so far, and the dangerously addictive nature warned many to not even try. 

“You do,” he murmured, turning his body towards hers and resting his head on her shoulder. His eyes fluttered shut as she moved one hand up to stroke at his hair.

Ginny hummed, low in her throat, a mindless tune that she could probably remember her mother singing to her as a child, if she cared to think about it.

“I’m here. I’m here.” Her voice was soft, a confirmation of an unasked question. She felt Harry’s body lean more heavily upon hers, his breath becoming slower next to her ear. She wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him with her as she lay down on the bed, facing each other. One hand still rested on the back of his head, bits of hair still tangled lightly in her fingers. She reached up to cup his cheek, his eyes fluttering open as she pulled her face back to stare into his eyes. He shifted, settling on his back as she hovered at his side, staring down at his face.

“I’m not going anywhere, Harry.” she said, soft and firm- a promise, a declaration, a vow.

His eyes mapped her face, his hands automatically reaching out to hold her, touch her. Her lips settled on his cheek, then his temple and his nose. She brushed his hair back from his forehead, her lips touching down just to the right of his scar. He drew a shaky breath. She pushed herself up with one arm, staring into his eyes, her other hand caressing the side of his face. 

“Gin…” His eyes shut tightly, forcing himself to break her gaze. 

“Does it hurt ever?” 

Harry was silent for a moment, before shaking his head minutely.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore. But it, Gin, He was in my head because of it. It represents something...evil. You shouldn’t have to go near it,” he sighed. He sat up again, pulling away from her. Ginny let out a soft sigh and pushed herself up, swinging herself around so she straddled his lap on the edge of the bed. She tucked her hair behind her ears and framed his face with her hands. 

“Have you ever let anyone touch it?” His eyes widened and he shook his head.

“It’s part of me that’s evil Gin, I...He’s the only one that’s managed to touch it since I found what it really meant.” Ginny looked at him for a moment.

She leaned down again, this time her lips landing squarely on the jagged cut that had foretold his fate and shaped his life. His breath shook and his hands tightened around her waist. He tugged her impossibly closer. She rested her forehead against his, brown eyes searching green. 

“The only thing that this represents, the only thing that it means, is that you are stronger than Him. He’s not there anymore. It’s just you, Harry.” she said firmly. His eyes slipped closed, losing himself in the feeling of her hands cradling his head. 

Harry had nightmares, of war, of death, of trauma. There were times that he felt that he could never outrun the ghosts that chased him, doomed to forever relive his past and never know peace.

But in this moment, with the woman he loved in his arms he knew- there was never anywhere safer than with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, cuddly Hinny piece
> 
> Inspired by this drawing https://blvnk-art.tumblr.com/post/189319505004/a-concept-ginny-kissing-harrys-scar 
> 
> This is like the first thing I've written (much less posted) in over a year lmao oops


End file.
